The Truth about Draco Malfoy
by myheart112810
Summary: After the war a young woman is on a mission to clear the name of a young man.   ONE SHOT    **Enough Requests and maybe a Prequel or Sequel -full short stories**


**The Truth about Draco Malfoy**

See not a lot of people knew the truth about Draco Abraxus Malfoy. I don't even think his parents knew the true him. But I did. I still do. And the funny thing is not a single person knows that I know. It's funny really; I, a muggleborn Gryffindor knew the real Draco Malfoy, pureblooded Slytherin. See my name is Hermione Jane Granger; I am eighteen years old and the world's most famous war heroine. Five months ago my best friends Ronald Weasley and the savior of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter and I brought down the darkest wizard the world had ever known, along with his followers. Draco Malfoy being named one. He wasn't truly a deatheater though! I know I know, you are probably thinking I am just saying that because I believe everyone has good in them. If that was the case wouldn't I think Bellatrix Lestrange, the bitch I killed all too readily, had some good in her? Yeah right, if she had an ounce of good in her then I am the new Dark Lord.

Anyway today I gathered the Order of Phoenix as well as the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt in front of Draco Malfoy to tell them the truth and clear his name. I don't know how Draco feels about this but I don't really care. He isn't a deatheater and I will not allow him to go down in history as one. On the ground in front of me stood a tall pensive. I know my words would not do justice so I decided to show them my memories. The memories of my sixth year at Hogwarts where I learned the true Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione, why are we here? What is going on?" Harry asked, his eyes shooting over my shoulder where I knew Draco was.

"I want you guys to know the truth. I want this wrong to be righted." I said softly not daring to look over my own shoulder.

"Should you be out here in your condition? It's not the best weather..." Sirius Black pointed out.

Did I forget to mention about him? Yeah sometime before the Final battle actually began I delved into some really dark books and brought the estranged man back from the veil with the help of none other than Draco. Sirius was unconscious when the black nonexistent material spit him out so the two of us ran off letting everyone question how the elusive Mr. Black came back. But soon it would no longer be a secret to them because they will see tonight.

"Tonight is the best weather. Now if you would please join me." I asked gesturing to the pensive. Slowly one by one they nodded their agreement and dived in head first into the murky liquid. I took a deep breath closed my eyes and dropped into the memories I relieved every day.

"**Where are we?" Ron asked as I opened my eyes. I scanned the memory of the room. I feel a smile cross my face as I get the chance to relive this memory. I look around to the other guests who all look generally confused.**

"**We are where everything started." I said with a sad look on my face.**

I walked into the library needing to get away from the common room. I really didn't need to study but it just felt too clustered tonight. I look around the empty circular sanctuary and smile. It was late, two hours before closing on a Friday night and I knew it would be dead. Madam Pince was probably in her little office sending an owl to her sick husband. Most people didn't know that she was married least of all that he was sick. Then again I am pretty sure that most people didn't ever try to get to know the librarian. I decide to not pop in and say hello and just get to my favorite seat.

It was a little window bench filled with the most comfortable pillows I have ever encountered. The bench also had the most beautiful view over the grounds especially during sunset. However since it was October the sunset had already passed so now I was able to have a fantastic view of the stars. I pulled down a few random books and opened the first one to the beginning page. I was just getting a few pages into the first chapter when I heard a curse. I pause and get up from my seat to follow the swear word.

"Shit!" I looked around the corner to see the blonde hair of Draco Malfoy bent over a writing pad. He wrote furiously before ripping off the page, crumbling it and tossing it across the small aisle.

"Is everything okay?" I ask softly, not really sure why I was even asking.

Malfoy and I… yeah we hated each other. See he is a pureblood and I am a muggleborn. To him I am filth unfit to lick the dirt off his boots, not that I ever would want to either. I normally never even think of him during the day unless he we get into one of our many arguments, for some reason though I had to ask. I really, really, don't know why I am asking since I really don't care. He is vile and evil and right now looked very distressed. His naturally perfect hair was sticking up haphazardly, his clothes rumpled, and bags under his eyes that looked as though they were about to swallow him. He looked as if he needed someone to ask if everything is okay.

"Do I look okay to you Granger?" He snapped while his grey eyes locked with mine. He may be slimily and extremely mean to me specifically but those eyes. They were so unique. I have always secretly loved his eye color.

"Not really." I muttered shrugging my shoulders taking a step closer.

"Yay!" He faked enthusiasm, "Ten points for the little know it all."

"Who are you trying to write a letter to?" Why am I even bothering? Why hasn't he screamed at me to leave? This was extremely freaky, and slightly scaring me.

"My father."

"Oh."

There is a thick silence between the two of us. I run my hand through my hair and shuffle my feet in nervousness. He turns his attention back to his pad. The only sound was of his quill hitting the paper until I heard him swear again and crumple another paper. Normally I would have reprimanded him for littering but it looked as if he was truly scared and worried.

"I have to owl him back before midnight or else I am screwed. I just have no idea what to say." He shook his head. I was completely shocked that he was talking to me again, and so civilly. Yes something was definitely wrong.

"I can help you…" What am I doing? Offering to help him write a letter to his father? I really don't want to but his eyes are so depressing that I couldn't not help him. He scoffed at me and I wasn't surprised. After all we are enemies, why am I offering to help him? On top of that why would he accept that offer?

"And let you know my business?" He raised a brow and I felt myself blush. Honestly that was a stupid offer on my part. Yet for some reason something inside of me screamed to try again.

"Maybe I can help you out by helping you reword a phrase or something." I really felt stupid. And like I was having an outer body of experience.

"I don't want your help Granger. Just go away." He finally broke and his anger made me jump but for some reason I wasn't angry. I just nodded and went back to my bench.

I was intent on getting back into my book but now I can hear his quill and I was unable to stop my mind from wandering. What was he talking about with his father? Why did he seem so… empty? Even when he finally kicked me out he didn't freak out on me. This wasn't like him and a gnawing feeling deep in my gut told me he really wanted my help. But why my help? Maybe he just wanted help from anyone.

"Granger." I snap my head up to see his untidy appearance leaning against the bookshelves separating their separate sections. He frowned and stared at his shoes before jerking his head back to his side of the shelves before turning on his heels and leaving. So now what? Without even second guessing it I close my book and follow him wondering what I was doing and what was I going to tell Harry and Ron if they ever found out.

"**What the hell was that?" Ron shouted pointing to the past Hermione walking behind past Draco.**

"**That was the first night I ever said something nice to Draco Malfoy and the start of an extremely secretive friendship." I said before blackness started taking over the scene. A deep blue lake began to appear from the darkness with the stars lighting the memory. A hand came up beside me and clasped my hand in encouragement. I turned to see the red hair of Ginny Weasley besides me, a sad smile on her face. Did she know? This wouldn't be the first time I have thought that Ginny knew of the truth. She was sneaky and my best female friend, she might have figured it out. She never said anything so she couldn't have known. **

"**Now what's going on? Why were you talking with Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked his anger written across his face.**

"**Ron just please watch. I just want to get through this." I say with a slight tightness in my chest. It looked like he was going to argue but a sharp glare from Sirius, who could tell how upset I was getting, stopped him. I gave Sirius a grateful look. We all focused on the scene that was unfolding now.**

I could feel his presence before I heard or saw him. Ever since that night in the library two months ago we have been meeting secretly past curfew to talk. I don't know how it progressed or when it changed but Malfoy was no longer Malfoy in my head and I considered him silently as a friend. I sat on the oversized rock that was placed in the shallows of the Great Lake; the ground had a small sheet of snow covering it. His climbed up beside me and we remained silent for a few moments. This was typical of our relationship, or whatever you could calls this. Tonight it seemed as if he wanted me to break this silence.

"Harry is following you again. Or attempting to at least." It was the night before the Christmas Hogsmeade Trip.

"Thanks." He muttered, his eyes never leaving the water.

"What's wrong?" I ask feeling my stomach clench.

"I have to make an attempt tomorrow."

I feel the tears building up. No, it couldn't be true. Not tomorrow, not now. I mean I knew it was bound to happen soon but I liked to pretend it would never come around that he found some way to save his mother and change sides. I was being naive I know. He had the mark on his arm and he spent nights planning ways to kill Dumbledore. The whole time hating himself for his weakness. But he wasn't weak, not to me. Would I be able to survive in his position? He had to choose between allowing his mother to live or allowing himself to live.

He confided in me that he knew Harry would succeed and when he did Draco would be sentenced to the kiss. His mother did not bore the mark and would remain alive. Draco has proved to me he would do anything for his mother to live. He once told me she was the only one who cared but didn't delve into it. We didn't talk much about our personal lives. Ever. It was some sort of unspoken rule.

"How?"

"I can't tell you Granger and you know that so why would you ask?" He said finally looking at me. His grey eyes never leaving mine. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It sounded like it would be the right thing to say. Something had to be said." It was the truth too.

"You should be saying that you hate me and you want me to die."

"You have no other choice."

"Why haven't you told Potter or Dumbledore yet?" He demanded and I sighed.

"Why do we have to do this every time?"

"Why haven't you?"

"Because I promised to listen and not tell. And I will not break a promise." _Especially when it's a promise to you._ I thought to myself. He sighed and gave my knee a squeeze before standing up and with a nod he left.

"**Was the next day what I thought it was?" Harry asked shocked.**

**I just hum a reply because I knew if I spoke I would cry. The next day Katie Bell had been cursed by a dark necklace and spent several months in Saint Mungo's. I had stood below her watching her scream in pain but I did nothing. I did nothing the night before when I learned of it. The memory jumped again.**

I paced back and forth in front of the blank wall several times before the door finally opened to show a disheveled looking seventeen year old. I frown at how vulnerable he looks and for the first time since this whole thing began I made contact with him. I entered the room in a rush and pulled him into a hug while he broke down. My heart hurt with each sob that racked his body and I soon found myself crying too. When did this happen? When did I come to care for Draco Malfoy? Was it when he first came to me for help? Or was it on one of the many nights we met? Eventually I can feel him calm down and I let go of him and realized we had sunk to the floor. We both sat on the hardwood and stared at the fire.

"The first time I ever used magic was when I was five." I spoke roughly. I was scared. I was making the jump into uncharted territory, forbidden territory. We were never supposed to talk about personal lives. We were also never supposed to be friends. What's wrong with breaking another rule? It will get his mind off of Katie. "I was at the pet store with my mother because we were dog sitting for a neighbor. In a cage I saw the runt of a husky litter. I feel in love instantly and wanted the dog so bad. I needed him, and he needed me." I run my hand along the cracks between the boards refusing to look up at him. What if this angered him? "My mother said no but I really wanted him anyway. When we got home I continued thinking about that multi-color eyed puppy. Three days later he ended up on my door step. My mom took him back instantly but he never stayed away. Dumbledore explained to me that he was my familiar so I sent my magic out to him to get him out of his cage and guide him to me."

"Did you ever get to keep him?"

I smile softly and look up at him, "He is waiting for me to come home for Christmas vacation. His name is Mika."

"You are going home for vacation?"

"Yes."

"Oh…" He stood up and brushed off his pants. He cleared his throat and looked over my shoulder not connecting our eyes, "I-" He frowned and somehow I knew what he wanted to say.

"I'll miss you too Malfoy."

"**Hermione I don't get this… All those times you went to bed early…?" Harry asked his mouth open.**

"**I just waited for you guys to go up. You always went up an hour after me. It was routine. You would have never seen me leaving, no one did." I spoke, my hand still clenched in Ginny's. **

"**You lied to us." It was not a question so it deserved no answer.**

"**Hey isn't that your house Mione?" Ginny finally spoke up from besides me.**

"**Yup."**

I placed the cookies on the counter and reached up into the cupboard for two glasses. I opened the fridge, grabbed the milk, poured two glasses and replaced the liquid. Balancing the two glasses in one hand I grab the cookies and exit my childhood kitchen. I can hear the television playing what sounded like family guy. When I walk into the room I smile when I realize I was right. I then let out a deep laugh when I notice how close my blonde house guest was to the set.

"You are going to ruin your eyes being that close Malfoy."

"This is crazy!" He gasped causing me to laugh harder. He looks at me from over his shoulder and shoots me a death glare. I place down my findings and start to get comfortable on the couch. Unsurprisingly Draco shut off the tellie and sat next to me. We each moved our drinks closer and I opened the cookies while Draco grabbed two books, passing one to me.

"Do you really think you are ever going to find anything?" He asked as we skimmed the pages.

"I don't know. I just don't want to give up just yet." I sigh and push my hair out of my eyes to only have it fall back into my vision.

"Granger don't you think that if there is any way to bring Black back from the veil it won't be in these types of books?"

"Of course I have thought of that but how am I supposed to get a hold of dark arts book? I don't know anyone who has a collection and I am pretty sure I just can't waltz into Knockturn Alley."

There was silence as we flipped through the pages of our texts. My parents entered the living room to say good bye since they were going to work and that if we wanted to go out we could use the Caddy. Draco had looked absolutely confused by what my parents spoke about but thanked them anyway. He looked like he wanted to say something as that walked away but I just wanted to concentrate on our research right now. A half hour into it though my companion slammed the book shut.

"These books are useless." He crossed his arms like a spoilt child and I couldn't help the smile on my face. He was extremely attractive and seeing this side of him, it really put him in a different light. Sometimes in school when we see each other in public it gets hard for me to remember I had to act as if I hated him. That is what we agreed to since it made the most sense. I am a fighter of one side while he fought for the other. He bore the dark mark while my skin lay unblemished. If people saw us together in public behaving how do privately it would cause chaos. We weren't stupid. This whole thing would never been known about because we would never be able to tell someone about it because it wasn't supposed to happen.

"We have just gone through this." I grit out also frustrated with the lack of information.

"I know where we can get a load of dark arts books." He said quickly. Slightly panicky.

"Where?"

"Malfoy Manor."

"**You said you were spending that Christmas with your family!" Ron accused no real temper to his voice since he was so shocked.**

"**I did spend it with my family… and Draco…. He didn't want to be alone on Christmas and I didn't want him to be." I said with a small smile as the memory retook form. Harry shushed Ron, transfixed on what would happen next.**

"I don't think this is the best idea…." I said as we trekked further into the dense woods. We were walking onto his property. Any magic would be noticed and set off the alarms. Draco still hasn't told me how we are going to be getting into the Manor but it was obvious he had a plan.

"Do you want to save your mutt?" Draco asked causing me to hit his arm roughly, "Sorry. I mean Potter's godfather."

"You know I do." I ground out.

"Then we need to get in there. Now since its Christmas Eve there should be no stragglers around the house. The celebration is in the East wing. My father's personal library is in the West."

I grab his shirt and pull him to a halt, "Your father's personal study?" I gawk. "You did not tell me that."

"Because I knew you wouldn't want to do it."

"Why do you want me to do it so bad?" I finally shot out crossing my arms, "Why do you care whether I rescue Sirius or not?"

"Because you want to rescue him…" He said softly, "And I want to make you happy." He looked away but I could feel blood rushing to my face. What did he mean by that? "Plus I am sure Potter could use him, even if it is for the moral support. Potter needs all the support he can get."

"Then why don't you support him?" I asked but he gave me that all too familiar look.

"You know I can'tGranger." He ran his hand through his hair the tip of his black tattoo peeking out from under his long sleeve shirt.

"I know…I just wish you could…"

Draco reached over and gave my hand a squeeze before pointing to a random tree. He walked up to the lowest branch and tapped his wand on it, making it shake. A door, more of a hole, opened up in the trunk of the tree. It was pitch black but I was able to make out a hole dropping down. Throwing his leg over Draco placed both his legs in the tree before dropping down. I heard him connect with the bottom before urging me to hurry up. Not like this wasn't completely terrifying or anything, but I did as he requested. The drop led us to a very dirty, dusty underground tunnel that even I had to bend over in. It was narrow and I was pretty sure it got thinner as time went on. The only reason I didn't have a full blown panic attack was because Draco held my hand tightly in his the whole time. The warmth of his hand kept me grounded and I memorized the turns we took when we came to forks. I wondered whether these all led to somewhere specific or just dead ends to mess up escapees. When we finally crawled out of the tunnel from inside a broken down wardrobe I learned we were in the cellar of the Manor.

"Where do those tunnels lead?" I ask in a mere whisper.

"Some to dead ends as you probably assumed. Most to torture rooms."

"Oh…" I swallow, "Where now?"

"Up."

"**We used that tunnel to escape when we were captured… You never did tell us how you knew about them." Ginny murmured in astonishment. I smiled and nodded. **

"**There is a lot that night you don't know about." I whispered. Instead of delving into my meaning I refocused my attention on the new memory.**

"Draco Abraxus Malfoy!" I shouted as the Room of Requirements door closed behind me. I spotted his blonde hair by the fire and instantly my anger died down. I walked over cautiously to him and sat beside him. It was funny how easy it was to get along with each other now. Every night I spent with him, telling Harry and Ron that I was doing research. It wasn't a lie. I was… and I wasn't. When I was with Draco I didn't want to think about preparing for a war because I knew it was a war that I would fight against him in. I accepted after Christmas holidays that I was in love with the Slytherin Prince. I really cannot say when it happened but I really cannot deny it.

"What did I do now?" He asked with a smirk on his face. My notebook with the way to save Sirius was sitting open before him. I pointed at him accusingly.

"I knew you too it you little ferret!"

"You wound me with your words." He joked.

"Oh like you didn't enjoy being a ferret!" I tossed back knowing that was one of his most horrifying memories. After all if you were shoved down your mate's pants I don't think anyone would classify that as a good memory.

"Hey if as long as I am your ferret I think I can like it." A pink shade tinged his cheeks making me blush as well. Our flirting was getting ridiculously out of control. Sometimes I wondered whether I should make the first move or not? But I can't… I don't think I have the guts.

"You will always be my Ferret Malfoy." I reply softly while looking slyly over at him. His blush stays while his smile widens.

"**Were you and him… flirting?" Fred spoke up with shock. I had forgotten that so many people were here since they chose to stand more towards the back. Now thought both twins were at my side gawking.**

"**I mean I can see why he would flirt with you Mione, but him? Malfoy?" George questioned.**

"**His name is Draco George and yes. Him." I shot back feeling my anger rise. Sirius wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me away from the identical men.**

"**Don't worry about them dearie, just keep going." He whispered.**

"No." I shook my head furiously while trying to keep my hood up. He had to be insane. There was no way in hell I was going to do this. First off tonight I had not planned on this expedition but also he and I needed to talk. I know he was the one who poisoned the mead. I tried to be angry at him but he had warned me about him trying another attack. Ron's hospitalization could have been avoided because of me.

"Granger. Get on." He gritted out. We had been at this for a half an hour and I had yet to budge. Meanwhile Draco was sitting astride his broom waiting for me to climb on.

"No."

"How the hell do propose we get to the ministry then? This is our only way!"

"No!" I stomped my foot, fear and panic bubbling up inside of me.

"Why?"

"I don't like heights." I said with my eyes on the ground. I hear him drop the foot from his broom and hit the ground. I watched his riding boots enter my vision and stop. His finger underneath my chin lifts my eyes to him.

"Hermione, I will not let anything happen to you. Don't you trust me?" The caring and warmth radiating from his eyes made my muscles relax and my panic bubble deflates.

"Yes… I trust you Draco."

It hit me hard that we had just called each other by our first names for the first time. I bit my lower lip and allow him to guide me to the broom. He climbs on first to steady it before helping me on in front of him. I gripped the arm he wrapped around my waist tightly as he kicked off receiving a chuckle from him. It vibrated through his chest onto my back making me extremely aware how close we were. I feel his cheek against the top of my head. We land in an alley and make our way to the out of order telephone booth. When asked our purpose Draco raised his finger to signal he would answer.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger rescuing Sirius Black from the Veil."

Instantly two little badges pop out and we grab them. I smile up at him and together we head into the ministry, our badges pinned to our sweatshirts.

**I looked up at Sirius who had a little smirk on his face and I frowned, "You knew?"**

"**I can honestly say that Draco Malfoy helping me comes as a large surprise. You though…" Sirius chuckled, "I had a feeling you had a hand in it somehow."**

"**Well that isn't fair…" I pouted; slightly annoyed that it was as mysterious to him as I thought it to be.**

"**So what's next?"**

"**Your arrival."**

"God this place is freaky." Draco said gripping my hand and pulling me closer to him as we entered the large room that held the veil. The occasional whispers could be heard as if though it was wind.

"It didn't seem this large last year…" I whisper as the memory of that night played over and over in my mind. I tried to push them away and concentrate on what we were here for. I pulled out my wand and approached the archway. Draco never let go of my hand and stood beside me the whole time. I poke the barely their curtain with my wand and watch as the tip disappears. I feel and chill and pull it back out with a shiver.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked leaning closer to me, his hand dropping mine and moving to my lower back.

"Of course I want to do this."

"I don't want you to…" He states slowly. I turn on my heel and glare at him. But the glare didn't last because before I knew it his lips were one mine and everything else disappeared. The warmth flowed from him into me and made my heart soar. It was over too quickly though.

"It's a dangerous spell; it drains your magic and will make you slower and weaker for a few days. I can't let you do this." He whispered his forehead against mine.

"I have to… no one else knows how. No one else can do it."

"I can. So I will." I gasp as he pushes me back away from the veil and begins the complicated pattern and Latin spells. I want to run up to him and stop him but I can't. Breaking his concentration now would be even more hazardous than him finishing it.

It must have been almost two hours when finally Draco lowered his wand. He slumped to the floor and my heart stops. I rush to his side and allow him to lean against me. Now Draco had always had a fair complexion but now he looked white as a sheet. It was nerve wracking and the fact that his breathing was shallow scared me even more. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Now we wait?" He asked. I nodded.

"Now we wait…" I lean down and kiss his forehead, "You are so stupid."

"Yeah well my cousin better appreciate this…." He cracked a joke before allowing silence to fall over us.

I really can't think of how long we waited there, on the floor, in front of the veil. It was definitely almost dawn when a loud screeching sound began echoing through the empty space. Draco, who had been sleeping on my lap, woke with a start, his skin color still sickly looking. We watched as the veil snapped back and forth and within seconds a figure was tossed onto the stone ground, the black hair all too familiar.

"Now what?" Draco asked, shakingly picking himself up.

"I think we should leave."

"Why don't you stay and I leave?"

"Because I didn't rescue him, you did… let's just keep it a mystery." I said before taking his hand and looking towards the doors, "Plus the workers are going to be coming in soon. We need to get out of here and get back to school."

"**Malfoy…." Harry opened and closed his mouth several times, "Malfoy saved Sirius?"**

"**Yes." I answered leaning into Sirius who was still holding his arm around me. We watched as my memory self threw Draco's arm over my shoulder and let him lean on me as we exited the door. I push my hair away from my eyes and feel moisture. I clench my eyes closed to stop the tears then shake my head.**

"**Hermione…" Harry's voice spoke right next to my ear. "We don't need to see more."**

"**Yes. You do."**

I looked left and right down the hallway before stepping into the moonlight and hurrying down the deserted corridor. It was well past curfew and I couldn't sleep. Not without seeing him. I reach the double doors of the infirmary to see them slightly cracked open. I slip between the crack only moving the door a little more before looking around. A few beds were occupied but thankfully they were asleep. Moving along the rows I spotted one bed surrounded by curtains. I knew he was behind them. I sneak around the corner and see him lying there, barely breathing. A small sob escapes my throat but I cover my mouth with my hand. Slowly his grey eyes open.

"What are you doing here Mia?" He croaked. He tried lifting himself up but fell back down. I rushed to his side and aided him in his attempt, "You should be sleeping."

"I couldn't sleep…" I clench his hand in mine. "I am so sorry Draco…"

"Why are you sorry? It was Pothead that attacked me."

"I should have kept a better eye on him. I know he is out to get you and me just… I can't stop him from doing what he wants or else he will get suspicious." I hated saying it but it was true. Our… thing was secret. It would never been known and could never been known. Not now at least. Maybe one day.

"Don't blame yourself Mia… Potter has every right to question me…" He froze, "It might have been better if Snape didn't show up…"

"Don't you dare talk like that!" I refrain from shouting but the anger at his words was clearly evident on my face. He frowned.

"Mia… it'll make things so much easier. Not just on me, or Dumbledore, or my mother… but on you."

"It would not be easier on me." I said before cupping his cheek with my hand. I swallow and lean down to kiss his lips, "I love you Draco. Get some rest."

Before he could reply I was out the door, tears blinding my vision and fear swelling up inside of me. Why did I have to tell him? How will he react?

"**I should say I shouldn't be surprised that it came to that but I am." Kingsley said with a small shake of his head, "But at the same time you two are perfect."**

"**Yeah… perfect." I whisper.**

It had been almost a month since I saw Draco in the hospital wing. They ended up having to send him to Saint Mungo's because of an infection. I was slowly losing weight from my lack of sleep over worrying. I worried about his health. I worried about how his father was going to react to his missions delay. I was worried about whether he would get punished by Voldemort during the Easter Holidays. I was worried he would never talk to me again after my confession.

I didn't want to lose him. I couldn't lose him. I sighed heavily as I sat down at the Gryffindor table. How did I get so close to him? Why did we get so close? Why was it him that I had to fall in love with? But then again why would it be anyone else? He was everything I ever looked for. He was smart, good looking, and could always challenge me. He knew how to rile me up and calm me down. He is someone I trust fully and I know fully trusts me. Whilst lost in my thoughts about a certain blonde I missed the barn owl sitting next to me. Finally the feathery beast got tired of waiting and pecked my hand, hard. I gasped and glared at the offending bird. Snatching the letter away from it I shoo-ed it away before opening it.

_H.G- I love you too _

I glance to the double doors to see a swarm of green and black as the Slytherin's escorted their prince back to his place. I bite my lip wondering if it was really him who wrote it. But how could I tell? I couldn't could I? I would have to just ask him when I saw him next. Then something small happened. Something no one would notice, something I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been staring. When he spotted Harry, Ron, and I he had an almost invisible smile on his face. And it was directed at me.

"**Was it from him?" Ron asked. I couldn't help but notice how everyone was getting into the memories. The emotions, the truth. **

"**Of course it was Ronald!" Molly said slapping her son's shoulder. I smile softly and grab the chain hidden under my shirt.**

"Draco?" I asked my feet dangling in the air as I read upside down on the couch the room provided us with.

"Yes Mia?" He asked scribbling down information. His voice was curt and I knew that meant he was working on his mission. The dread feeling rose up in me like it did every time I thought about his mission. I close my book and turn myself around. I hated how complicated everything was going on outside of this room.

If none of that stuff was going on out there we would have no problems in here. We would have no problems taking this outside in general. Even though I am still not sure what this is. We never talked about our kiss. And we have shared many more since. We have even ventured beyond kissing. Nothing big for him since he isn't a virgin… but for me it's big. For me it feels right. I want it all to be with him. Everything I experience I want to experience it with him. I want to be with him. I want to be with him. I want it all. But I can't have it all and it sucks.

"What are you doing?"

"Mia…" Draco sighs and turns to look at me over his shoulder. I can tell he is troubled. "Mia… I love you."

I feel the tears start welling up but I don't even bother to try and fight it. Why? Why should I? It hurt too bad to try and fight it. Something bad was happening. Something really bad and I hated everyone else in the world. Why couldn't they just let us be together? Why did it have to be so hard?

"I love you too Draco…" I wipe my eyes, "Is this it tonight then?"

"Yes…" He moves from his desk and walks over to the couch besides me. I flip so I am right side up and cuddle into his chest.

"Can we stay here tonight?" I whisper feeling so childish and so alone.

"You must leave in the morning." Draco said with a hitch to his tone.

"That gives us all night… that's okay." Honestly though it wasn't.

**No one spoke. I spotted Molly wiping away a tear. You know growing up I watched those sappy Romance movies and read the literature. I always scoffed at how those romances played out. They weren't true, how could something be so clichéd? But I feel into the middle of one of those Romance movies. If it didn't hurt so badly now I would chuckle at that thought. But I know what's coming next.**

"No…." I cover my mouth in horror as I watch Dumbledore's body fall from the tower. It couldn't be. He didn't, he wouldn't! But he had to…

"Mione watch out!" Ron's voice snaps me out of my stupor and I duck, barely missing the all too familiar jet of light that would have ended my life. I wave thanks over my shoulder and take off towards the Forbidden Forest.

I ignore Ron's shouts and dodge in between fellow fighters, fellow students. I jump over some unconscious bodies and narrowly miss Fenir Greyback. My breaths hurt my chest deep inside of it but I can't stop. I enter the thicket of trees and rush past the vegetation and deeper into the woods. I finally come to a halt and lean against a tree as voices approach. I spot her first. Bellatrix Lestrange, the craziest death eater out there. She is singing gleefully and dancing in circles as she leads the line of comrades. I spot Draco instantly he white blonde hair visible from this distance. His eyes are empty and cast down and I just want to run up to him and make it all better. I wanted to take him away but I couldn't move. I just watched as they entered a clearing and stood still. Seconds later the figure of Severus Snape joins them and I feel myself fall to my knees.

Harry was right. He was right about Snape. But he wasn't right about Draco. I knew that. I felt it. I have seen the real Draco. I look at him pulling something out of his teaching robes and offer it to the others. A portkey? It must be a powerful one at that too if it could break the castle's protection spells. I get one last glimpse of the man I love before he is gone with the others.

"**You could have stopped them." Harry said. There was no accusation, no anger, just him stating the facts. I nodded.**

"**But I didn't. I couldn't. And if it was to happen again I would still let them leave."**

"**Good. Or else we wouldn't have been able to honor Snape like he should be."**

"Hermione, have you seen my shoes?" Ginny asked poking her head around the door. I shake my head and laugh at the disgruntled red head. Today was Fleur and Bill's wedding and everything was hectic at the Burrow. I slip on my own gold heels and head outside to take a walk before everyone got here.

I went to my favorite place at the Burrow. It was a small lake with logs of wood circling it as if they were benches. The woods surrounding it were thick and hard to get through. The opening in the trees allowed the sun to hit the water dead on for the majority of the day. I carefully make my way past thorn bushes and fallen branches to the spot. If anyone found out I was here right now I would get in so much trouble. Today the lake was out of the Burrow's normal protection barriers due to how many people will be in the yard later. The extra protection was needed there. But right now I was needed here. I needed a time to breathe.

I didn't want to see this ceremony. I was happy for Bill but it made my heart ache for Draco. The whole summer to date we have been swamped with wedding plans and it made me think of my own wedding. The only problem with this was the groom was a certain blonde, a certain blonde who was going to be impossible to be in that spot. Either way at the end of this war he will either be dead or sitting in Azkaban waiting for his death.

"You look breathtaking." I jump and turn to see Draco.

I stepped closer. He was skinner then he was only a little over a month earlier but still as gorgeous as I remember. I look him over from head to toe before rushing into his arms. His arms circle my waist as our lips connect. I feel my heart expanded, trying to keep its other half close.

"Did you have to come wearing these?" I ask once the kiss in broken. I lift the black robes with a sneer.

"Mia I came here to warn you."

"Warn me of what?" I lean my head back and lock eyes with him.

"We are attacking the Burrow tonight."

I laugh, "Don't worry Draco we are completely covered."

"Mia…" He places his head against mine and sighs before claiming my lips again. His hands were warm on my shoulders and back as he travelled my body. I missed his touch so much it was like fire. I pull him to the ground with me. He breaks away, "Mia you have to listen to me."

"Later Draco…" I kiss him softly and quickly, "I have missed you love. I want to be with you. Right here, right now."

"**Thank you for ending that one!" Charlie said with a grimace on his face. I noticed all the other men wore similar expressions.**

"**What?" I ask confused, "It's natural and I KNOW you have all done it and you all KNOW I have done it."**

"**Yeah but you are like our little sister." Charlie said.**

"**Or daughter!" Sirius added shaking his head as if trying to get the previous memory out of his head.**

"**Sorry guys." I smile feeling loved.**

"Stew again?" Ron whined as I dropped a bowl in front of him.

"Again?" I ask my voice cracking, "Again?"

"Mione… I didn't mean it like that!" Ron said sharing a look with Harry and his hands up in surrender.

"Yes you did Ronald! I am SO SORRY that I cannot have a gourmet meal for you every single time you are hungry! I am sorry I cannot cook like your dear old mom but seeing as we have NO supplies we are having stew, AGAIN!" I shriek before grabbing my bowl and marching off to my section of the tent feeling tears streaming down my face.

"**Oh yay… these days." Ron muttered crossing his arms in a skulking manner. **

"**Looking back on it I can definitely understand your… touchiness." Harry said with a small smile. I hit both of them.**

"Ron, give me the horocrux and go to bed." I said holding out my hand. The red head did as he was told and disappeared into the tent. I pull my jacket closer, the night wind freezing me. A crack in the distance could be heard and I slowly remove my wand and walk to the perimeter of the protection spells.

"Mia…?" My heart jumps and I quickly shoot off my patronus to lead Draco the rest of the way. As soon as he bypassed the barriers I jumped into his arms and held him close, kissing his face repeatedly. He lifts me up and carriers me over to the chair outside the tent, sitting me on his lap.

"How are you?" He asked with a large smile on his face.

"Ug… going insane."

"I can see it since you are stuck with Potter and Weasley twenty-four seven." He laughed as he pulled me closer.

"It's trying yes but I couldn't do this without them. So" I gave him a serious look, "What's the news?"

"Your red headed friend's sister won't keep her mouth shut at school." Draco threw his head back, "Her and all those little D.A members of yours."

"Did you expect them to?"

"No. The punishments are getting more cruel and the Carrows are getting suspicious with my or Snape volunteering to oversee their detentions. I can only protect them so much."

"Are you getting in trouble…?"

"Not at school." He attempted to give me a smile.

"How is your mother?"

"Not good… Voldemort has decided to attach her to his side so we do what he wants." He shook his head, "I came to tell you that Voldemort is sending scouts this way. They will be here tomorrow afternoon so as soon as the sleeping beauties wake up you should get going."

"Of course…" I sigh and get off his lap knowing he would be leaving in a moment, "I will start packing tonight so I don't have to bother tomorrow."

"Let me know your next location?" He asked now at the edge of our barriers.

"Of course." I reach up and kiss his lips.

"**Hermione!" Molly gasped. She looked to be fighting with herself.**

"**I know. It was incredibly risky of me." **

"**But you trusted him…" Ginny said ending the conversation.**

"What happened to you?" I rush him into the tent and wrap a blanket around his shoulders. His glasses were askew on his face so I fixed them before looking at Ron. I instantly punch him, "And how dare you leave us!"

"**Why did you put that in there?" Ron asked grumpily.**

**I smile, "I thought one funny scene would be a nice relief."**

"Take them to the dungeons, leave the mudblood with me." Bellatrix stared down at me and I just glared back. I hear Ron and Harry shouting their protests from behind me but I don't look their way. I just continue staring into the black eyes.

I wasn't trying to prove anything by not breaking eye contact. I just knew I would look to Draco. And I couldn't. He couldn't help me. We knew something like this might have happened and we accepted it. I watch as her lips form a sneer.

"Now mudblood… where did you get the sword?" Her voice was chillingly sweet.

"I found it." I grit out.

"LIAR!" She points her wands at me and all I can feel is excruciating pain. I can't control the blood curdling scream that leaves my lips as my body flings around on the floor unwillingly. It hurts so bad that I just want to die. It burned and it stung and it felt like anything would be a relief from this, even ripping out my own eyes. She lets up on the curse and I lay sobbing.

"WHERE DID YOU GET IT?"

"I found it!" I shout and again the pain. I can't breathe, I can't see. It is held longer this time. When she lets up I notice my hands are bleeding from where I dug my nails into my palms.

"HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY SAFE?"

_Her safe?_ Of course how could I be so stupid? Voldemort gave Lucius the journal why wouldn't he give another death eater a horocrux. "I didn't."

Again the pain. She holds the unforgivable for so long I am positive I am going to pass out. When she lifts the curse I slowly open my eyes. She is on top of me a knife in her hand. I scream and begin to try and get away but I'm weak and moving hurts. She is able to restrain my arms and she begins hacking away at my forearm. I scream in pain and fear. My eyes scan the room and they land on the one's I was so desperately trying to avoid. He looks sick and angry; an inner turmoil brewing in them. I can tell he is fighting with himself and blaming himself. I can feel the guilt radiating off of him. I lock eyes and silently plead him not to move. I can see his wand in his hand. Before I can give him another signal to not do it a bright light flashed in the room, a loud ringing piercing our hearing. I feel Bellatrix roll off of me and another hand grab me. I am pulled from the room, the ringing still being heard through the walls.

"Run Mia!" Draco said his face pale.

"You are going to get in trouble."

"Not if you hurry."

"Harry and Ron!"

"God damnit!" He punched the wall, "The dungeons, here." With a flick of his wrist a map appeared laying out the Manor. "Take the tunnels. The password is draconis."

"I love you."

"And I love you. Please hurry, get to safety!" He kissed me hard before rushing back into the other room.

"**What happened to him?" Ginny asked.**

"**He cursed himself and broke his wand to make it look like he tried stopping me."**

"**And they bought it?"**

"**They bought it."**

"Ron how are we supposed to get in?" I ask staring at the sink with the snake on the front.

"I can do this, don't worry." He tried several different hissing sounds before finally getting the girls circular sinks to open to reveal a large tunnel hole. I looked at him, "I will be back."

He disappeared down the shoot and I slowly turned around. It was eerily quiet in the bathroom. I was tired, I was hungry, and my stomach was in such knots it was making me sick. I frowned as I felt my nerves cause me to gag. I rushed to the sink and spewed out whatever measly contents I had. Yeah, I definitely didn't have the stomach for battle but I had no other choice. A few minutes later I hear Ron calling for me and instantly I summon his broom and drop it down the hole for him. Seconds later his red hair is visible.

"You ready?" He asked with a cocky grin.

"Yes. Let's go."

**I finally move from Sirius's side and step out of our little group as the newest memory comes into view. It was in a hall of Hogwarts. I was sitting on the floor crying. Ron was with his family mourning the loss of Percy who saved Fred from a crumbling wall. I was crying for the loss of him as well but more privately.**

"Hermione?" I glance up to see the dark face of Blaise Zabini. I freeze wondering whether I should draw my wand or not. He never visibly showed signs of what side he stood for or against. This Slytherin always kept to himself.

"Blaise?" I ask hesitantly.

"Come with me!" He demands offering me his hand and for some unknown reason I take it. I remember once Draco telling me the dark Italian was his closest friend which was saying something since they rarely talked.

I allowed him to lead me through twists and turns, over rubble and bodies. I scanned each face we passed and my heart broke ever more slightly. These were people I went to school with, people I grew up with. These were people who were killed for such a miniscule matter that it was ridiculous. We reach the broken shingles of the library doors and he pushes me forward.

"He is back by the window bench." Instantly I took off knowing who Blaise was talking about. I find my favorite reading spot and just stare at the man I loved. He was looking over the grounds, his shoulders slumped, and his deatheater robes on. I move behind him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Draco?" I whisper and he just squeezes my hand in response, "It is going to end here, tonight."

"It will end." He nodded and turned to face me, circling my hips with his arms, "But you know this doesn't mean it will be okay."

"It could be."

"No it can't. Why will they believe me?"

"They will believe me." I said resting my head on his chest.

"You won't tell anyone about this Hermione. It will get you in trouble. You will be an accessory. Promise me you will never tell a soul about us."

I shake my head no as I start to cry. Honestly these waterworks were driving me crazy. Earlier today I cried because of how much I missed the castle. The war put everyone on edge and I seemed to just deal with it by crying any and every chance I get.

"Hermione Jane Granger." I look up to lock eyes with him as he pulls away. He reached into his pocket and knelt down. I covered my mouth, "Hermione… Mia. I love you so much. More than you can imagine. I always followed someone else's path because it was what I was supposed to do. I met you though and you made me think about taking a different path. You countered everything I was taught, you stood up for what I was supposed to fight against. You are my angel. You saved me when no other could and you taught me what I thought I would never learn. I love you Mia. With everything inside of me I love you and I will always love you. I don't know what is going to happen tonight. It might not go well, it shouldn't go well. I am a horrible person. I am a child who never learned to stand up for himself until it was too late." He took a deep breath, "But if I live past tonight I want to know if you will accept this frightened child as your husband… you are my everything Mia and I want to grow old with you… will you marry me?"

"Draco…." I dropped to my knees and kissed him roughly with as much passion as I could muster. "Of course I will marry you, you are my ferret."

I gasped as I was thrown out of the pensive, my hands reaching for anything within in range. Luckily Sirius gathered his bearings faster than I did and was able to keep me upright. Everyone just stared at me before one by one leaving with a nod. I wait as Harry and Ron walk up to me. Sirius leaving us for some alone time.

"I should have realized something was up." Harry said softly looking over my shoulder at Draco. "You never studied as much as you did that year."

"You were busy with your meetings with Dumbledore." I said rubbing my sore stomach.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked wrapping his arm over my shoulder.

"Just need to move. Been standing still too long." I take a deep breath, "Can everyone just give me a few minutes please?"

"Of course Mione…" My two best friends nodded. Ginny walked up and gave me a hug along with the other women of the group. Kingsley was next to approach me.

"I will start on the paper work to clear Draco Malfoy's name." He nodded softly, "He was just a confused young man."

"Thank you Kingsley."

I wait quietly for them all to leave and give me some alone time with the man I loved. I turn to see everything exactly the same as from my last visit. I smile at him with tears in my eyes. I slowly move closer and place my hand on the hard, cold marble of his headstone.

"Hey love." I choke out.

I lower myself to the ground, sitting directly besides his gravesite. I straighten my legs, my protruding belly not allowing me much comfort. As if sensing the closeness of their father the twins inside of me begin to quick and squirm and a heart wrenching sob escapes me.

"I know I promised you I would never tell but I couldn't keep that promise." I shake my head as the tears fall. I reach into my shirt and pull out the engagement ring he gave to me. "I miss you Draco. So much."

"It just isn't fair." I cry out, the tears falling freely. There was no use trying to stop them. "You weren't supposed to die. You weren't supposed to be so stupid."

I take a shaky breath, "Zara and Abraxus are progressing along nicely. They are so big and so active. I wish you could meet them." I try to control the tears to no avail, "I am due in about two weeks. I am so scared Draco. I don't know if I can do this on my own. Why did you have to leave me? I need you. We need you!"

I sat there on the cold ground crying as I kept him up to date with everything that was happening. I told him how I had found a lovely little cottage and was moving in once the twins were born. I mentioned how I ran into his mother a few weeks ago and made plans to talk to her. I only thought it was right that Narcissa Malfoy knew of us. It was only right that she knew her grandkids. I thought I would be more nervous since I was meeting her for lunch tomorrow but I wasn't. I stayed at the graveyard for over two hours before I slowly pulled myself up with only minor trouble.

"I love you Draco. I always will. You are my knight. I don't care if your armor was rusted or slightly cracked. You were mine." I swallow before continuing, "I am sorry I didn't do more to save you. I am sorry I just let you take that path so easily. I could have done more. I should have done more. If I did you would be here with me. We would be married… we would be a family. I am so sorry Draco. Please forgive me. One day I will see you and we will be together again. Until then I will see you in my dreams my love."

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Well I was on hexrpg and entered a competition. I decided I wanted to use my competition as a one shot. After writing this I decided if I get enough requests I can switch this one short into three stories. The one shot "**__**The Truth about Draco Malfoy". **__** I could make this into having a prequel story of everything that has happened during their sixth year. Or a sequel with a crazy twist. **_

_**Any who everyone have a good night and please enjoy! Let me know how you like it.**_

Maria


End file.
